Eres un Kell de Kells
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: Una guardiana, es enviada por la reina, con la misión de traerle al Kell de la casa de los lobos, sin embargo, el Kell hace que esta guardiana de la clase de hechicero haga lo contrario. Por un posible amor.


-Así que… ¿me vas a perdonar? -murmuro una hechicera tomando una enorme mano con calidez, mientras lo miraba detrás de su casco, y de forma ronca y cortada le contestaba.

-Te perdono.

La hechicera acaricio ese rostro con una máscara metálica, besando su frente, que estaba llena de marcas. Este la abrazo con dos de sus brazos bajos y los dos que tenía libres acariciaban la espalda de la joven.

Años atrás, una hechicera se alzaba en la vanguardia, una humana de nombre Azura. Sus ojos eran azul cielo, su cabellera de un tono azul, casi negro. Había vencido a Atheon y a Crota, ahora descansaba. Sin embargo, fue llamada por la reina de insomnes dándole una misión, una muy importante.

-Hechicera, quiero que busques a Skolas, y lo traigas ante mí, le tendí la mano a su casa, para evitar una guerra, pero, nos traiciono, tráelo ante mí, vivo, petra te ayudara.

La humana recorrió Venus, La tierra y de vez en cuando la luna para encontrar al Kell de Lobos. Sus misiones eran en vano, el Kell siempre lograba escapar.

En una de sus tantas misiones perdió contacto con Variks y con Petra, se había adentrado a una nave Caída, para poder averiguar dónde estaría Skolas. Nunca encontró enemigos, pero la nave se encendió y tomo rumbo a un Queche Caído, se escondió en una de las tantas puertas que había.

Una vez la nave entro al Queche, los Caidos empezaron a salir, la humana se había dormido, el recorrido fue bastante largo y tranquilo, a la nave entro un capitán, quien en sus adentros sonrió y miro con atención a la Humana.

Al despertar, esta se acurruco, poco a poco, noto que la textura de la cama era rasposa y el espacio era enorme, no recordaba su cama tan grande, se levantó tallando sus ojos, su casco estaba en el suelo, cuando su vista se acostumbró al ambiente oscuro, se percató de que no estaba siquiera una pequeña luz del viajero, asustada, recordó que no había estado en su cama, si no que se había dormido en una nave.

\- ¿Espectro?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mi mapa dice que, en Venus, cerca de los peldaños interminables. ¿Qué con eso?

-Estoy…en un cuarto, bastante raro. -cuando termino de pronunciar eso, la luz se encendió aturdiéndola, se cubrió los ojos y los tallo suavemente para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Así que…despertaste- dijo una voz gruesa y que se le dificultaba hablar bien. La piel de la humana se erizo, sintió que se iba a desmayar, de forma disimulada busco su cañón de mano o algo con que disparar. Al no hallar nada, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba aquel ser, era Skolas. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco al igual que su cara.

-No te voy a matar, se quién te metió esas ideas a la cabeza-dijo de forma cortada acercándose a la humana acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me metiste un explosivo o algo? -dijo alejando la enorme mano del caído mientras se abría la gabardina buscando alguna cicatriz.

-No gano anda con eso-dijo suspirando y haciendo una respiración forzosa por su boca, como las que hacia Variks.

-No puedes hablar bien el humano ¿verdad? -dijo mirando a Skolas, tenía miedo, pero al ver que el Kell había confiado en ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

-no, no estoy acostumbrado- dijo mirando a la humana con calidez.

-Sera…mejo que me vaya.

-Antes que nada, ten- este se quitó su enorme capa, estaba manchada de sangre seca.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Para que la reina, no te mate cuando vayas-dijo calmado mientras la miraba, era 2 capitanes de alto, la humana le sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres ser tu quien me mate?

-Si no lo hice mientras dormías…menos ahora- dijo entre cortado volviendo a gruñir mientras se agachaba y acariciaba el rostro de la humana con dulzura.

\- ¿Prometes cuidarte?

-No garantizo nada, pero, quiero verte de nuevo.

-No en la tierra, tus lideres me mataran

\- ¿Te parece aquí en los peldaños?

-Muy bien, ahora…vete-gruño mientras esta tomaba su casco y salía de ahí.

La reina acepto aquella prueba, Skolas y los Lobos se escondieron de todos, viviendo como una casa sin Kell, pero este siempre era visitado por una hechicera humana, de una rivalidad nació una amistad, la cual luego se volvió un lindo amor.

Skolas y la hechicera se habían enamorado uno del otro, una vez, un grupo de guardianes casi los encuentra, esta tuvo que lanzarse contra Skolas clavando su espada de Vacío en él, así los demás guardianes se fueron pensando que morirían.

-Así que… ¿me vas a perdonar?

-Te perdono.

[…]

Dentro de un Queche, Skolas y la humana, se encontraban acostados en la enorme cama del Kell, la humana estaba acurrucada en el pecho del Caído, y este la abrazaba suavemente, se veían bastante cariñosos, el Kell retiro su estorboso casco de metal y beso con suavidad la cabeza de la humana que se limitó a reír.

-Eres una simple mota de luz. -bromeo el caído

-Y tu una mota de oscuridad-rio mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del caído.

-Y así te amo motita de luz.

-Y yo a ti… Kell de Kells. -dijo en Eliksni, mientras el caído sonreía y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte contra su armadura mientras besaba su cabeza varias veces, mientras la humana reia.

FIN


End file.
